<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under my Jurisdiction by Runtbug5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991693">Under my Jurisdiction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runtbug5/pseuds/Runtbug5'>Runtbug5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author is a TommyInnit Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Brother-figure Foolish, Foolish can feel people get resurrected, Foolish is part totem, Foolish_Gammer-Centric, Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jack isn't necessarily a bad person, Medical Inaccuracies, Not Really Jack Manifold Friendly, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Resurrection, Sam | Awesamdude-Centric, Sensory Overload, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Warden Sam | Awesamdude, attempting to kill someone isn't good though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:40:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runtbug5/pseuds/Runtbug5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Foolish knew he felt someone get resurrected. No one else knows but him. Maybe he could save him before anything bad really happens to them. He is supposed to be the one who watches over all those who are resurrected and to be the one who resurrects them in the first place. He guesses it doesn't really matter if he resurrects them or not. He will still protect them.</p>
<p>Or: Foolish being a totem felt Tommy get resurrected and sets out to save him before he gets stuck in the prison any longer.</p>
<p>Or: An excuse to have Foolish and Tommy interact because I notice the relationship tag of the two of them has 0 works in it so I decided that there has to be at least one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Noah Brown &amp; TommyInnit, Sam | Awesamdude &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>675</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So for those of you who have come from Enderhermit, I haven't forgotten it. I've been reading a lot of Dream SMP fics and been watching it too. Enderhermit is my main priority for writing so don't worry about me abandoning it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Something wasn't right. There was a change in the air.  He could feel that the origin of this change came from the direction of the Dream SMP but, seeing as how he, Foolish, was far at his pyramid where practically everything else in the server is in the direction, it doesn't tell him much. He recognized what the change was. There was a new person in the server. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Someone was brought back to life.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Foolish rushed over to a chest and threw his building supplies into it before he rushed into the portal. He ran through the Nether as fast as possible back to the rest of civilization.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being the totem god and a totem of undying himself, he could feel this extra life in the server. There are only three people who are dead and are connected to the server that it could be. The most recent of the three was Tommy who died a few days ago. Everyone accepted his death and some, outrageously, celebrating his death. No one has brought up trying to bring him back and the person who most likely would, Dream, is currently in prison away from his resurrection book and was the one to take his life. The chances of it being him are low.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From what he's heard, Jschlatt wasn't well-liked and only Quackity mentioned bringing him back to life. Quackity </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> mentioned it though and hasn't done anything to try to accomplish it, most likely not him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last of the three is Wilbur. The server has mostly forgiven what he did with a few people actively trying to bring him back. They have gone to the point of getting totems. Out of the three, he is the most likely to be back alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he reached the main portal, he went through the swirling purple portal and waited for a second to gather his bearings once he made it back to the overworld. He waited to feel the pull of the resurrected life until he felt it. He could feel the direction of the person coming from…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The prison</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not the crater that was once L'manberg where Wilbur would probably come back from. The one who would most likely be resurrected from the prison would be…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foolish's stomach twisted at the realization of what that meant. The only people in the prison are the guards who, other than the warden Sam, want Tommy dead or Dream. Only one of those people has any chance of bringing Tommy back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I need to get Sam, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Foolish thought as he pulls out his communicator while hurrying towards the large blackstone prison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;FoolishG whispers to Awesamdude&gt; Sam, go to the prison now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;Awesamdude whispers to FoolishG&gt; Dream lost his right to having visitors Foolish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;FoolishG whispers to Awesamdude&gt; Trust me, Sam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam didn't respond so Foolish put his communicator away. He reached the entrance of the prison to see Sam waiting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There better be a good reason for this Foolish."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know this is going to sound weird but I think Tommy's alive in the prison." Even though Foolish couldn't fully see Sam's face under his mask, he could see his eyes narrow as he could feel the anger start to radiate off him. He pulled out his netherite sword and pointed it at Foolish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Foolish, I had to </span>
  <em>
    <span>watch </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tommy die. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>watched </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dream beat him to death with his fists and a potato. Every time I look at the monitor of the cell I have to </span>
  <em>
    <span>see </span>
  </em>
  <span>the body laying on the ground because Dream is preventing me from retrieving the body to give him a proper funeral. I know you weren't close to Tommy and you said you believed he died so I know this isn't some sort of denial of his death. Give me </span>
  <em>
    <span>one </span>
  </em>
  <span>good reason why I shouldn't stab you with this sword and ban you from being anywhere near the prison."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not denying that he died. He did and you did see his body. I think you are forgetting who killed him. Who the prisoner of the cell is. The reason why he is a prisoner instead of being killed. " Sam's eyes widened at what Foolish was implying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know he died," Foolish continues. "While it's true Dream doesn't have the book to bring him back, if he took the time to memorize it </span>
  <em>
    <span>before</span>
  </em>
  <span> he came to prison…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He could bring Tommy back," Sam breathed as he finished Foolish's thought. Sam quickly turned around and rushed into the prison leaving Foolish at the entrance to wait for the two to hopefully return.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam rushed through the prison through all the guard areas to reach the max security cell as fast as possible. If what Foolish said is true, he might get another chance to make it up to Tommy. He won't allow himself to fail again. It's a good thing that Tommy decided that this would have been his last visit because there is </span>
  <em>
    <span>no way </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sam would allow him to visit after what Dream did to him this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam stopped by the security room to check the monitor of the cell to see if Tommy is alive. He wanted to believe he was but he wanted to protect himself from any further grief of arriving at the cell only to see the dead body on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at the screen and his heart skipped a beat. He saw Dream, no surprise, but he saw him talking to a beat-up Tommy. A Tommy that had the same bruises that killed him only a few days previous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ran through the halls of the prison to the cell until he reached the platform in front of the wall of lava. He looked at the security feed from his communicator to see Dream over by the chest and Tommy sitting against the wall right next to the lava as far away as possible from Dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put the netherite barrier up separating the two causing them to jump as he saw Dream start yelling. The lava falls until he saw Tommy sitting looking where the lava once was at Sam with wide watery eyes. Once it fell, he traveled on the platform to the cell only to stumble back when Tommy launched himself at the creeper hybrid making him support all his weight. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not that he has a lot of weight, to begin with</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sam!" Tommy cried as he tried to grip onto the netherite armor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're okay Tommy. Let's get you out of here." Sam looked around the cell to see nothing out of place other than a small pool of blood until he turned to Dream and hardened his gaze. "What did you do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream burst out laughing as he felt Tommy tense in his arms. "What did I do Sam? I was just trying to prove to Tommy that the book is real and, well, you need someone to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead </span>
  </em>
  <span>to bring them back to life. I'll be honest I was a bit worried that the book didn't work or I memorized it wrong as I've never done it before </span>
  <em>
    <span>but it worked.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>expecting you to take at least a few days if not a few weeks to find him alive so I could do more tests but…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tests, Dream?! You </span>
  <em>
    <span>killed </span>
  </em>
  <span>a kid, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you killed Tommy, </span>
  </em>
  <span>so that you can </span>
  <em>
    <span>test </span>
  </em>
  <span>to see if you can revive him. Not to mention that you were planning </span>
  <em>
    <span>more </span>
  </em>
  <span>of these 'tests' if I didn't find Tommy when I did."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>I have control over life Sam. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tommy's life is owed to me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy belongs to me</span>
  </em>
  <span>!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you even hearing yourself?! Tommy isn't a possession that you can claim. You might have brought his life back but you were the one who took it in the first place. We're leaving and don't think that even though you brought him back that you can get visitors. You lost that right the moment you laid your hands on Tommy." Sam turned back onto the platform that he set to stay until he left with Tommy still in his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy gripped his arms around Sam as they moved through the unfamiliar halls for the guards of the prison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The past 24-hours have been nothing but stressful with Wilbur trying to get him to play competitive solitaire (he </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>doesn't know what it is or how a game like solitaire, a game you play by yourself, can be competitive), Jschlatt sleeping in the black void that surrounded them like he had been since he got there, and Mexican Dream being… Mexican Dream. That was until he was thrusted back into the living, learning that the month and a half that he spent was only two days (which kinda explained why Wilbur was a bit shocked to see that he was "so young" after all the years).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was bombarded with the bright light of the sea lantern and lava while listening to the loud flow of the lava and the heavy footsteps of Dream with his loud voice penetrating through his head. He wanted it all to stop. He felt the metallic taste of blood rising up his throat as he leaned to the side and coughed up blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Dream started to practically shout how he could bring back anyone and no one would come to save him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He believed Dream until Sam arrived. He missed most of their conversation (yelling match?) to the ringing in his ears. Everything was becoming too much until Sam turned around still carrying him across the pit of lava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two soon reach the check-in while Sam carries Tommy to his locker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I couldn't bear removing your items from the locker. Not that I could have anyways," Sam whispered to him softly as he sat Tommy on the floor in front of the enderchest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy quickly grabbed the key card and handed it to Sam who used it to open the chest and helped Tommy to get his armor on and items in his inventory. "Are you ready to leave Tommy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... Ya, I think so." Sam helped Tommy stand and supported him through the portal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have to go back so I can change the portals but there is someone on the other side that I'll message to help you," Sam told him while he helped him sit down against a wall before he walked back through the portal. After a few seconds, the portal rippled as someone walked through. Foolish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Hey Tommy, I know we don't know each other much other than the time you mugged me," Tommy winced at the memory, causing Foolish to chuckle. "Ya well anyway, let's get you through this portal." Foolish wrapped his arm under Tommy's to support him through. Once they get through, Sam walked through a minute after them. He walked over to help support Tommy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you doing good Tommy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ya, though 0/10 I would not recommend dying and coming back alive. The other people in the afterlife are all insane in some way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's get you over to your hotel to fix up some of your injuries," Sam suggested as they walked out of the entrance room into the bright light of the outside burning his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that moment everything seemed to stop. There were so many more sounds than there were inside the prison or in the void all hitting him at once. Everything was too bright compared to the literal no light of the void while only now feeling the sting of all the bruises. The touch of the two arms supporting him felt like too much on its own without factoring in the irritation his clothes are causing him. His mouth got filled with the metallic taste of his blood that he coughed up earlier and there were so many scents that overwhelmed his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He felt his knees buckle as he heard panicked yelling through the ringing in his ears before passing out.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow. Over 200 kudos in only a few days!? Over 1000 hit in the same amount of time!? My other work that I've been writing for months doesn't have that many kudos and only has a slightly higher hit count that was collected over the months!<br/>I have been getting a lot of comments and people wanting updates so, I delivered. It turns out that when you have less lore and aren't researching it takes a shorter amount of time to write.<br/>This story is currently at the time that this is being posted is still the only book in the Tommy and Foolish tag.<br/>Small plugin for Enderhermit, I would highly recommend reading it. It is mainly a crossover between Hermitcraft and Songs of War (it's a Minecraft animation series by Black Plasma Studios) but it also has a lot of cross over with X-Life, Legacy, and Minecraft Championships. Currently Dream and Techno are in it and they will still be in it along with other people in the future.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Foolish should have expected this. He should have been more surprised that he hadn't had a sensory overload before that point. He knows what the void is like. The fact that you don't have any of your senses activated by anything other than the voices of the other souls makes returning back to life very overwhelming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The time-warping between the void and the living world doesn't help either. Even though you're just a soul, you get adjusted to not having senses. If anything, Foolish should have been more surprised that Tommy didn't have an overload in the cell right after he came back to life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foolish watched as Sam picked the kid up and carried him to the hotel. The building picked for the ownership being to Tommy and the closeness to the prison itself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They soon arrive at the hotel Foolish sees they aren't alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"GOOD MORNING FOOLISH AND SAM. HOW ARE YOU TODAY? IS THERE ANYTHING I CAN HELP YOU WITH?" A robotic Sam with raccoon features says as soon as they are in view, Sam Nook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nook, protocol 2," Sam holds Tommy out while Sam Nook takes him inside and heads up the ladder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Protocol 2? What's that?" Foolish asks while he and Sam follow Sam Nook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sam Nook is programmed to protect others, main priority Tommy. Certain protocols can instantly activate some of these programs so time isn't wasted on him analyzing the situation or in incase he analyzes wrong." They reach the top of the ladder to a one-room floor where Sam Nook is laying Tommy on the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I HAVE ANALYZED TOMMYINNIT'S WOUNDS. MOST OF THEM SEEM TO BE SUPERFICIAL BRUISES AND A FEW SCRATCHES. MOST CONCERNING WOUNDS ARE THE INTERIOR PROBLEMS LIKE BROKEN RIBS AND A PUNCTURED LUNG. WITH ALL THE PROBLEMS AND STRESS PUT ON HIS BODY, HE SHOULD NOT BE ALIVE. HOWEVER, HIS BODY SEEMS TO BE IN A UNUSUAL STATE OF STABILITY PREVENTING HIM FROM SUCCUMBING TO HIS INJURIES."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It makes sense. When he was resurrected his body didn't get healed from the injuries that killed him. They wouldn't have seen as many injuries on him if it did. The static state his body is in probably won't last meaning they need to get him stabilized on his own without whatever powers that resurrected him. Wait…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He recognized the effects. He knows Dream doesn't have the powers to resurrect Tommy himself and if Foolish was being honest, he didn't believe he had a book to resurrect someone. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>there weren't any more books with that power.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except for the one that was stolen hundreds of years ago that led him to destroy the rest of its sibling books. The original book that Foolish wrote before making copies of it. He thought it would have been destroyed by this point. He realized after it was stolen how powerful the books were and dangerous. Not necessarily the book itself, but the information inside of it. Dream being in the prison means he had no items on him, no book, to bring Tommy back to life. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He memorized the book</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sam, as much as I'm happy that Tommy is brought back to life, the way he was brought back could lead to even bigger problems," Foolish started while turning to Sam, "he didn't have the book on him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So when he is trying to persuade a guest to let him out so he can get the book to bring back someone they want, it's a lie just to escape."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sam, the knowledge is dangerous. He shouldn't have it, even if it's in book format, </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> if it's in his head. I know you're happy that Tommy is alive again but without that book, Tommy wouldn't have died. Even if Dream only had the book he wouldn't have killed Tommy knowing that he couldn't bring him back while in prison."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam didn't answer back as they got healing and regeneration potions and wool. They poured the potions onto the wool to make healing bandages to wrap around his surface wounds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you message Puffy to come? I need to reset his ribs and stop the bleeding from his lung and Puffy is one of the people that has some experience in it. While she might not be the </span>
  <em>
    <span>best </span>
  </em>
  <span>at it, she is the only one I can think of who I trust with Tommy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ya, I can go get her. I'll be down in the lobby." Foolish climbs down the latter only to be met by Jack at the bottom of the ladder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing at Jack Manifold Hotel without paying for your room? I'll have to ask you to leave my hotel if you don't pay." Jack crosses his arms and straightens his back to seem more intimidating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well… last time I heard the hotel belongs to Tommy and is called the Big Innit Hotel. Sam and I also got permission from Sam Nook to be here, the one who works right below Tommy and who built the hotel."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>He's dead! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sam Nook is a robot and has no authority over the hotel compared to myself, someone who works at it, and now owns it! The server is better off with him dead!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don't speak about my brother like that!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Is Tommy his brother? He wouldn't be his dad, Sam has more of that title. Even though it wasn't directly through him, Foolish did kinda bring him back to life. In a way, Tommy's life belongs to Foolish, out of the hands of Life and Death. Tommy's life will be protected and defended by Foolish. It's his job to protect Tommy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack himself is similar to Tommy in that way but his life belongs to Revenge and could potentially end if he fulfilled his revenge mission.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"'</span>
  <em>
    <span>Your brother!?' </span>
  </em>
  <span>That creature doesn't deserve a family after everything he's done to me. Anyway, why even claim someone who's dead."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get out of this hotel Jack. I'd like to resolve this peacefully but, if it comes to it I will put my foot down to defend Tommy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>hotel. You can't just kick me out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"IS THERE A PROBLEM HERE?" A voice from behind Foolish called causing him to turn around to see Sam Nook. He saw Jack take a step back in the corner of his eye when he noticed Sam Nook standing behind Foolish. "IS THERE A PROBLEM HERE?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, no Sam Nook, everything is…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes there is Sam Nook," Foolish interrupts before Jack could finish. "Jack needs help leaving </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy's </span>
  </em>
  <span>hotel. Can you help him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"OF COURSE FOOLISH." Sam Nook walks over to Jack and starts pushing through the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll remember this Foolish." Jack walked away after he was forced to leave leaving Sam Nook and Foolish standing in the foyer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"SAM WANTED TO KNOW HOW CONTACTING PUFFY WAD GOING."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I nearly forgot. I was busy dealing with Jack that I haven't messaged her yet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"SAM IS NEEDING HER HELP." Sam Nook heads back up the ladder while Foolish pulls out his communicator.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;FoolishG whispers to CaptainPuffy&gt; Sam needs your help on some potential life-threatening medical stuff. Not on Sam himself but on someone else. Please get to the Big Innit Hotel as soon as possible.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Foolish puts his communicator away and sits down leaning against one of the glass walls. He can't help but partly blame himself on this. He was the one who originally wrote the resurrection book and lost it foolishly thinking that it would have been destroyed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can almost sense Tommy now that he was resurrected. Not like he would if he did it himself personally but enough that the seeds to fully sense him are there. He protects the oceans, all the young totems, and those who are resurrected. He sees all the young totems as his children so, wouldn't the same apply to a resurrected Tommy?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His train of thought was interrupted by Puffy running through the door with Ranboo following a short distance behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry I brought Ranboo along with me. We were having a conversation when I got the message and invited him to wait for me to help and continue it afterward."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's okay, Sam needs help on the top floor. I won't go into much detail but, from what I heard it has something to deal with broken ribs and a punctured lung."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Puffy went quickly up the ladder leaving Ranboo and Foolish on the ground floor. Ranboo sat against the wall next to Foolish with a good space between the two. He sat with his arms wrapped around his long legs that were pulled up to his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How is everything going for you? I haven't been hearing what's been happening over here because I've been at my summer home in the desert. " Foolish asked, trying to start a conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm… it's been going good well… actually not that good. I don't know if you heard but… Tommy died and Tubbo has been taking it really hard. There are times where he is full-on denying it and other times where it's hard to get him to calm down. I've… I didn't get the chance to get to know Tommy as long as Tubbo has but… I want to be able to consider myself as friends with him and… he did protect me from getting punished for helping him burn George's house. I think we became friends in his exile and… I have been mourning for him too but… sorry, you probably didn't want to hear all this rambling…" Ranboo answered looking at the ground. Another kid that this server has taken too much from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay. I asked the question and you answered honestly. I prefer hearing your rambles instead of just an 'I'm fine' and bottling up your feelings." Foolish heard a soft thanks in response before silence overtakes their conversation.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>This was not what Puffy was expecting when Foolish messaged her saying Sam needed her help with doing medical help. She invited Ranboo to come with her and wait for her after so all the progress of getting him to open up won't go to waste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foolish directed her to the top floor of the hotel with a general description of the problem. She wasn't expecting to see Tommy laying on the bed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Questions later</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought before heading to the enderchest in the room pulling out some of the supplies she has in it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad you could make it. We need to deal with his injuries as fast as possible. You have more experience, I'll follow your lead." Sam told her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All right. Hey Sam Nook, can you make sure no one comes up here until one of us comes down?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"OF COURSE PUFFY. I WILL BE DOWN IN THE MAIN LOBBY TO PREVENT OTHERS FROM COMING UP." She watches as Sam Nook goes down the ladder before turning around back to Sam standing next to Tommy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's get started."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It might take me a bit longer to write because in the middle of posting this, I burnt and got blisters on some of my fingers on my dominant hand so I can't type as easily.<br/>Please leave comments. I love reading them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this chapter is short and that I haven't updated the story in over a month. I have been focusing more on Enderhermit and have been really excited for what's coming up in it.<br/>I was planning on trying to figure out more to write in this chapter but I couldn't think of anything and I took a practice AP calculus test so my brain has been basically fried.<br/>I hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tommy didn't dream. If he did it probably wouldn't have been a peaceful or happy dream. It would have been a nightmare. One involving a pitch-black void filled with maniacal laughter of one who at one point he saw as a brother figure or the fists pounding on him of the one who acts the opposite of his name by being a living nightmare himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he woke up from his sleep, he couldn't see or hear anything. He was laying on something soft (though it wasn't too hard to be soft compared to sleeping on the obsidian floor of the prison cell). He could feel something in his mouth and someone holding his hand, running their thumb on the back of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slowly drifted off afterwards.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy is going to be alright, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sam tells himself</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He looked down at Tommy sleeping in the bed while Puffy sat in a chair next to him while holding his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sam… I think you have a few things to explain to me," Puffy said while looking up at him. He was expecting this. As far as anyone else in the server is aware, Tommy was dead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ya, I don't know if I'm the best to explain everything myself but I'll try. I'm going to go down and let Foolish know that he can come up."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can Ranboo also come up? I told him to wait in the lobby."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam mutely nodded while climbing down the ladder. He reaches the bottom to see the two sitting on the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You can come up now," Foolish quickly stood up after Sam spoke heading up the ladder while Ranboo slowly stood up looking unsure of what to do. "You can come too Ranboo."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you sure?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course. It will probably get announced once everything has been stabilized so you'll have to keep quiet about it for a few days if that's alright."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, I don't want to be a bother, I can just go…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It isn't anything bad Ranboo. It's more good news we just want to give him a bit of time to heal; it will make sense when you see what it's about."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo followed shortly behind Sam climbing the ladder until they reached the top floor. He sees Foolish kneeling next to the bed holding one of his hands close to himself. Sam thinks he heard Foolish whisper 'sorry' repeatedly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard a faint gasp behind him letting him know that Ranboo came up and saw the center of focus in the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can you explain what happened now, Sam?" Puffy asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Earlier today I got a message from Foolish telling me to meet him at the prison. I originally thought it was going to be about getting the chance to visit Dream but he told me Tommy was alive. I didn't take it too well at first until I finally decided just to check."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And he was there," Puffy softly finished looking down at the boy sleeping in the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I thought he died. He… I… everyone mourned for him. Was it all a lie? Were you keeping Tommy in there longer than you were supposed to?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>No, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I… I held his body. I tried to take his body out of the cell. Every time I tried, Dream would try to use it as a way to escape. I couldn't save him in time to prevent Dream from killing him."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How is he alive then?" Ranboo asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Because Dream used the book of resurrection on him," Foolish said, adding some into the conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That's right. I almost forgot.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He said the reason he did it was for a test. He wanted to test the book of resurrection and decided that the only logical way to test it was to </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tommy and bring him back to life like a lab rat." Sam seethed</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone in the room tensed at the realization of what could have happened if they didn't find Tommy in time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He could have tried killing him again to test if it works again on people," Puffy whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"YOU DON'T HAVE THE AUTHORITY TO KNOW THAT INFORMATION." A robotic voice of Sam Nook came from through the floors. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Foolish sighed, "Probably Jack. He came earlier trying to get us to leave. I can go deal with it with Sam Nook. Foolish climbed down the ladder leaving the other three hybrids behind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam looks down at Tommy to see the bruises that littered his body. He finally fully took in his appearance, not being bothered about the internal damage, not only giving a quick glance. Really looking over everything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For all that Tommy claims to be a "big man", he couldn't look smaller. His red and white shirt had been cut off earlier to help with the surgery. The ribs that were previously showing through his chest from exile that had been becoming less noticeable afterward had come back with a vengeance from the lack of food Dream shared with him in the cell. His blonde hair was greasy with some sort in it, most likely from the lava, and has a new streak of white in it showing evidence of his recent revival. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Foolish climbed up the ladder and looked towards Ranboo. "Hey Ranboo, Tubbo's downstairs looking for you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, well, I'll see you around then. Can you let me know if anything changes? Or not, I might forget about this entirely."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We'll let you know Ranboo, I'll come down with you," Puffy offered. Sam heard the two travel down the ladder leaving himself and Foolish the only ones with Tommy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sam," Foolish started before hesitating to continue, "I can trust you, right?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you mean?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can trust you with Tommy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam looked at the Totem, Shark hybrid to see a flat face to mask whatever emotions he's holding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Foolish, I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> hurt Tommy willingly. I'm trying to do everything I can to prevent him from getting hurt."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And if it came down between your life or his, would you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I mean if I can? Why is this so important to you?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Why </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> it so important? Before this point, Foolish did want to help Tommy but now that want to help went into overdrive and turned into a need to protect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Foolish had always been someone who wanted to help others live. Sometimes people forget that reviving or resurrecting someone is connected to life and death. At least, when it comes to Foolish's connection to resurrection. His connection gives him a bit of connection to the lives of others. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can feel when someone's soul leaves the living world. He never doubted Tommy's death like others had because he felt it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever caused his protectiveness over him happened because of this resurrection. He felt when Dream used the book. He felt when Tommy started breathing. He felt his fear and confusion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You know how I'm the totem god, right? More specifically a totem of undying. I have a connection to those that are resurrected. I guess… I don't know. He kind of became like a younger brother to me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not like a son?" Sam raised his eyebrow at the answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What? No. He already has enough father figures. I already have a son and one is enough for me. I see him more like a brother anyways."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"One's a handful enough."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I get what you mean. Even though none of the kids are </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> my kids, I still try to look after them in any way I can. No one else in this server does and that alone is a lot to handle."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Foolish nodded agreeing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now they will have another protector.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm probably going to end this fic in a chapter or two. I wasn't actually expecting it to go on this long. I'm going to try to focus more on the relationships between Tommy and everyone else (mainly Foolish) but I don't know how they should exactly interact.<br/>Please leave any questions or comments.</p>
<p>(This part was added a bit after I posted the chapter but random thought and I want your opinion).<br/>Have any of you guys thought about if Jack was the rightful heir to the hotel? I personally don't believe he would be. While yes, he was an employee of the hotel, technically Sam/Sam Nook were also employees of it and we're the contractors of the building. I don't think it should have been Sam who took the hotel though. I think the ownership would land into Phil's hands. Hear me out. When Tommy was originally trying to get diamonds to lay for the hotel, he went to Phil to get some diamonds lended to him. This would technically mean that the hotel would be given to him as collateral because that is what the diamonds were lended for. If that is not enough, think about Tommy's will. I doubt that Jack would have been placed in the will. The most likely person would be Tubbo because of their friendship but, Tommy has mentioned (as a joke) that if he does, the channel would go to Phil leaving him being the only person in it and most likely gaining Tommy's other assets (like the hotel). I think that if Tommy never came back to live (or was still locked up in the prison) Puffy could have found a good argument for why Jack doesn't own the hotel.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I planned on having this out within a week but it took a bit longer than I planned. I have been writing this, alongside Enderhermit and I recently started on another (unrelated to either of my current stories) and was planning on making it a oneshot but... I think this story is a good idea on hot my "oneshots" go.<br/>This entire chapter is italicized on purpose. I made it this way because this chapter is a flash back.<br/>I hope you enjoy the chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> One of his books was gone. Foolish had only written it about 10 years ago. They were still young books and he hadn't told anyone about them yet. He wanted to clear them with the god and goddess of life and death but having one of them missing would impact how they take it. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> He stood on top of a sandy dune in the expansive desert at his full height. His shadow casts over a nearby city around an oasis. Foolish had never been one to travel around a lot and fell in love with the desert, this particular desert. The people are ruled by a leader called a pharaoh and build giant temples and pyramids. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Oftentimes when he walked around at his normal height, he got called Osiris. He often shrunk down to his mortal height and wore a modest cloak so he could walk among them. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> He hasn't left his desert in over 50 years so whoever took his book would have stolen it here. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Foolish searched for the book for a few years looking for any sign of it only for the search to come up empty. He never found any sign of it until about 5 or 10 years later. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Foolish was in his cloak disguise walking around one of the towns to watch the people in it. He was just about to leave when he heard a few people talking. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Have you heard of the mortal reincarnation of Osiris? They say he's been bringing people back to life for those who pay him." </em>
</p>
<p><em> ... </em>What?</p>
<p>
  <em> He turned around and walked towards the group. "Excuse me, I do not mean to be rude but I overheard you talking about a mortal reincarnation of Osiris bringing people back to life. Do you perchance know where I could find him?" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "I do not know. Our town is a good few days journey from here to anywhere else so he will most likely be gone by the time you arrive in a city, if you arrive in the right one," one of the men responded. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Foolish nodded a thank you before walking out of the town. He got a good distance away from the village before he turned himself invisible to mortals and grew to his full size. He looked around the desert until he saw a city in the distance. He hurried over making the few day's journey into a few hours.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> When he got closer to the city, he shrunk himself and became visible before approaching the city. It was certainly larger than the previous town. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> He found a marketplace filled with people. Foolish walked towards one of the stands with no one else at it selling cabbages. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Hello sir, do you know where I could find the mortal reincarnation of Osiris? I have been looking for him but I do not know what town he is in?" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "I don't know where he is now, but from what I heard he was last heading East. He came to our town about a month ago and stuck a deal with the Nobel over us." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "What was the deal, if I am allowed to ask." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "He brought back his brother in exchange for stacks upon stacks of solid gold. I don't know much about the details but I do know that the taxes in the town nearly doubled because of it." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "That doesn't seem fair though. Why would the tax have to increase?" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "To pay for the life. Our noble needed to compensate for the price so he raised the taxes." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> It's one thing to bring people back from the dead when they're not supposed to. It's another to do it and make the lower casts pay for it. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Did he bring anyone else alive?" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "No, he refused to speak with anyone else. A few merchants tried to talk with him but he refused to acknowledge them." </em>
</p>
<p><em> It hit Foolish of what he created. The person who stole his book was playing judge, jury, and executioner or the resurrecter. The man used </em> his <em> book to give himself power. Power that the man was abusing. If anything, Foolish should be glad that the man didn't take the other books. </em></p>
<p>
  <em> … The other books… </em>
</p>
<p>The other books.</p>
<p>
  <em> The lost book wasn't the only book that could bring people back. There were more copies of the exact same book. A book that has already been proven can be dangerous in the wrong hands. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The other books need to be destroyed. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Foolish thanked the merchant and hurried towards the front gateway of the town. He needed to hurry to his library. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> He marched into the desert on the path until he was a good distance off and walked off into the loose sand of the desert. When he saw no people around. He made himself invisible and grew to walk towards a dune that his library was in. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Anyone coming across the sand dune wouldn't think anything of it. There is no physical door that anyone can open. Foolish is the only one that can open or close the door. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Foolish shrunken as he opened the door and closed it behind him. The inside of the library was impossibly large. The roof reached high to a point that Foolish or any other god could stand at their full height and still have space between themselves and the roof if they put their arms up.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> He walked over to a small shelf that was mostly empty next to a desk. A partly written copy sat open next to a vile of dried ink and a quill where it had been left after the original copy went missing. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> He looked over to where all the completed copies were. He grabbed them and walked over to a fireplace filled with blue flames. He tossed the copies in and watched the pages shrivel up as the flames consumed them. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> It was a mistake to write them. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> No one will ever use them again to do what the original copy had done.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> He spent the next few weeks trying to find him. The man never tells anyone where he goes and spends most of his time outside of towns and cities making it harder to find him. </em>
</p>
<p><em> The things that the man is doing are enraging Foolish. In some of the towns, he had demanded human sacrifices. The </em> <em> man </em> <em> no, the </em> monster <em> who has been using the name that the people have given him to </em> kill <em> people in return for bringing back one person. He will never find favor with the goddess of death no matter how hard he tries. Life might find favor in those who try to become successful in any way they can but Death cares more about the how and the why. She is merciful to the ones that Life isn't to.  </em></p>
<p>
  <em> Foolish finally found him. He had heard rumors that the Pharaoh wanted the man to bring back his firstborn son. He knew that the man wouldn't turn down the Pharaoh. He spots a carriage being carried by people making its way towards the palace. Another on the side is crying out for the crowd to part for Osiris. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> This was his chance. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Foolish walked into the center of the road while everyone else stood off to the sides. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Move off to the side present," the man on the side of the carriage called as they stopped in front of Foolish. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "And why would I do that?" Foolish asked. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Did you not hear? We are bringing the reincarnation of Osiris to the Pharaoh." </em>
</p>
<p><em> "No, I heard. I would move aside if it </em> was <em> Osiris but I won't for the thief and murderer in that carriage." </em></p>
<p>
  <em> The crowd went quiet and the curtain on the carriage drew open. The men carrying it knelt down so that the man inside could get out. He wore gold in nearly every piece of clothing and jewelry he had.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Bold accusations you have. Ones that could get you killed. I will be merciful to you today, peasant if you move out of the way." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Foolish removed his hood revealing this golden totem and blue shark skin. "Let me rephrase my previous statement. I am the one your people call Osiris. I do not approve of this imposter. He had sentenced himself to death as soon as he stole a book from my library." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The man across from him started trembling as his eyes widened realizing what happened. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "If stealing from me was not enough," Foolish continued, "after stealing my book, he went around using my name, bringing people back to life using my book." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The other men carrying the carriage and announcing for people to move had left into the crowd. Foolish started gathering clouds in the sky, filled with lightning, causing people to look up in fear. They get most of their water from oases and from a river that runs through the desert. Clouds are rare to see. Much less rain or lightning. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "I will be honest to you, all the pain and suffering you have caused by pretending to be me will not give you a pleasant experience in death. Do not say I will not be merciful though. I am willing to forgive you for stealing my book in the first place if you give it back to me. Everything else that you have done is out of my hands so there is no point in trying to be forgiven of more when I cannot control it." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The man fell to his knees in fear and clasp his hands together. "Please spare me I meant no disrespect. I didn't know it was your library," he started pleading. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "It does not matter if it was my library or someone else's. You stole from it and I am giving you mercy of only having to return what you stole," Foolish said before the man could continue. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "I… can't return the book," the man continued hesitantly. He couldn't? All he had to do was give Foolish the book back. "Please forgive me." </em>
</p>
<p><em> The man is refusing to return a powerful book that he </em> stole <em> and is expecting to not get punished for it? Especially after what he did with the book?! </em></p>
<p>
  <em> The man must have seen Foolish's displeased look and anger because he started stuttering out an excuse, "I… I really w-would give it b-back. I… I can't because I don't have it. I had memorized the book so I could bring people back but… I left my bag, it was inside of it, unattended and when I came back it was gone." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "You should have been more careful with it. You have no one to blame except yourself. My library was a place heavily secured that most likely got opened to you by a trickster hoping for me to find you inside but you left it for someone to take." The man flinched at what Foolish said. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Foolish created a bolt of lightning coming down from the clouds he formed in the sky to hit the man. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Foolish started to walk away while he put his hood back on. After a few minutes, he became invisible and left the town. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> He has a feeling that whatever happens with the book will not be good. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you've enjoyed. Please leave comments and questions, I love reading and answering them all.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was originally going to be a oneshot but I ended up making the story longer than I planned. This story is mostly just an excuse for Tommy and Foolish to interact because I couldn't find any fics with it so I thought I would just make my own and hopefully inspire and encourage others to also make fics for their relationship.</p>
<p>Please comment. I try to respond to any and all comments I get.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>